Les histoires d'Ookami
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Dofus Ookami, jeune Osamodas, raconte sa vie, ses aventures dans le monde des Douze, en n'oubliant pas de parler de ses quelques compagnons.
1. Prologue

Aloha !  
Petit prologue pour expliquer ce qu'est cette fanfic.

Je suis une Dofusienne (jeu excellent contrairement ce que certains peuvent penser), et je vais poster ici certaines de leurs histoires, racont es par Ookami, mon perso principal.

Ces histoires sont au d part crites pour le forum de la guilde dont je fais partie mais j'ai pens les poster ici.  
Sauf l'enfance de mes persos, tous les v nements crits sont inspir s de faits r els, donc qui me sont vraiment arriv s et romanc s par Ookami elle m me (quel honneur !).

Je vous laisse donc d couvrir la vie de l'Osamodas Ookami et ses amis.

Note: certaines histoires passent plus vite que certaines, comme cette premi re qui a peu de d tails mais c'est fait expr s. Quand je raconte une histoire plut t longue en temps, comme l'histoire d'un perso, je parle surtout des points importants de sa vie. Si certains d tails de l'histoire me semble int ressants raconter, je le fais plus profond mment dans une histoire part ;) 


	2. La vie d'Ookami

**La vie d'Ookami**

Mon nom est Ookami et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous raconter mon histoire.

Je suis une jeune Osamodas au cheveux noirs, fille d'un père paysan et d'une mère boulangère. Je suis née près d'Astrub, au beau milieu des champs où travaillaient mes parents.

Mon enfance fut d'un ennui total, en effet, si ma jeune soeur partagea rapidement la passion de mes parents pour les céréales, ce ne fut pas mon cas. Je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps à jouer avec les tofus et bouftous, apprenant à ces derniers à aller détruire les champs des alentours, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Si cela ne plu guère aux amis fermiers de mes parents, je me découvris une étrange qualité: la patience.

C'est grâce à ça que j'entraina mes deux meilleurs amis Toffy et Boufty à attaquer tous ceux qui pouvaient se mettre en travers de mon chemin, qui concistait à réduire en miettes les champs d'Astrub.

Cette idée folle me resta en tête pendant quelques mois et me fit subir de

nombreuses punitions de mes parents.

Un jour, alors que Toffy, Boufty et moi avions essayé de voler de la bière dans la taverne de la cité, la serveuse nous avait surprit et forcé à travailler pour elle, en échange de garder le secret. C'est ce jour-là que je vis pour la première fois un pêcheur. Jamais je n'avais vu la mer, à peine quelques rivières. Cet homme me parla alors du Port de Madrestam, ce port à l'est d'Amkna... Il me parla également de son métier.

_Pêcheur: "N'oublies pas ça, petite. La clé pour devenir pêcheur, c'est la patience. __Seules les personnes avec une grande patience peuvent devenir des grands pêcheurs."_

C'est ainsi que mon désire de quitter les champs dorés d'Astrub pour rejoindre les mers remplies de poissons m'envahi. Je su à présent ce que je voulais faire.

À partir de ce jour, je stoppais finalement mes bêtises pour commencer un entrainement sérieux, combattant les pissenlits et tournesols des environs, avec à mes côtés mes fidèles compagnons de toujours. Je continuais également à travailler dans la taverne du village, car je me déconvris une nouvelle "passion": les kamas. Ah, quel bonheur que de pouvoir vendre tous ces objets inutiles, tel que l'ours en peluche de sa petite soeur, ou voler des bières à la taverne pour les revendre à des

gamins frimeurs pour ainsi remplir encore plus rapidement sa petite tirelire porkass. Je m'assurais ainsi suffisamment d'argent pour m'acheter ma future canne à pêche.

Quelques temps passèrent ainsi, rien de bien particulier n'arriva, si ce n'est le fait qu'à force de surnommer ma petite soeur Naine, tous le monde fini par l'appeler comme ça au point que personne, ni même elle n'arriva à se rappeler de son vrai nom. Elle adopta ainsi, et pas vraiment avec plaisir, le nom de Tite-Naine.

C'est lors d'une journée aussi vide que je la rencontra pour la première fois. De toutes les créatures que je vis à ce jour, elle est et restera à jamais la plus étrange. Elle était grande, svelte et son intelligence était comparable à une crotte de piou, mais le plus surprenant c'était sa force surhumaine. Malgré son jeune âge, elle pouvait facilement mettre à terre toutes les larves qui envahissaient les champs, ainsi que de baffer sans effort les garçons de son âge. Son nom était Kamatari et c'était une Iop fière et courageuse. Ce qui m'attira chez elle, en plus de sa force et de sa naïveté, qui faisaient d'elle une personne facilement manipulable, ce fut les deux premières syllabes de son nom.

Nous sommes devenues rapidement des amies, sa famille était venue s'installer à Astrub, apparemment dans l'espoir de changer l'attitude de Kaadhem, le petit frère de Kamatari.

Je partageais avec elle mes rêves d'avenir, et elle me partagea le sien...

_Kamatari: "Un jour, je sauverais le monde !"_

Kamatari étant née à Bonta, elle portait dans son coeur le besoin de combattre les démons de Brâkmar, devenant ainsi un héros aux yeux des siens. Je compris alors que je pourrais avoir bien plus qu'une petite vie tranquille dans une cabane de pêcheur, à attraper des poissons toute la journée. Je pourrais avoir la gloire ! La richesse ! Le respect ! Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais même partir à la recherche des Dofus... Et ainsi le Monde des Douze m'appartiendrais !

Je racontais ma bonne idée à ma nouvelle meilleure amie et suite à son accord, on s'entraina durement pendant quelques années.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même les rêves. Les parents de Kamatari décidèrent de retourner à Bonta.

_Kamatari: "Je te promet que je reviendrais..."_

Ce fut sur cette promesse de la Iop en larmes face à moi, que je compris que je ne devais pas abandonner.

Quelques mois après son départ, je revis le pêcheur à la taverne qui m'offrit Scaro, un El Scarador. C'est après ça que je partis de mes pitoresques champs pour aller finalement voir la mer.

Je me rendis donc au fameux Port de Madrestam, où j'appris le métier de pêcheur. C'était comme l'avait dit le vieux pêcheur, un passe-temps excepcionnel, qui demande beaucoup de patience.

Le temps passait doucement, j'avais eu le temps de repérer de bons coins de pêche.

Un soir, après une bonne journée de pêche, je voulu partir vider "quelques" poissons à l'atelier, mais j'avais un peu surestimé le nombre de sacs de poissons que je pouvais porter. Enfin, tout aurait pu bien se passer si un abruti ne m'était pas rentré dedans...

_Abruti: "Oh, excusez-moi mademoiselle..."_

_Ookami: "Ah bah bravo, tous mes beaux poissons par terre !"_

_Abruti: "Bof, un ptit coup sous l'eau et le prolème est réglé."_

_Ookami: "QUOÂ?? Parce que tu crois que je vais me taper tout ce boulot toute seule?! Tu rêves mon gars ! Pour réparer ta bêtises, tu vas me filer un coup de main !"_

C'est ainsi que, après le dressage de tofu et de bouftou, j'appris à dresser les Sacrieurs...

Ce jeune m'accompagna donc à l'atelier, m'aida à nettoyer mes poissons et me regarda patiemment (non sans se plaindre) vider ces pauvres bêtes pour ensuite m'accompagner à la banque pour les stocker.

_Ookami: "Et bien merci. T'es chiant à te plaindre tout le temps et ptet maladroit mais t'es sage quand on t'engueule."_

_Sacri: "De rien et encore désolé... __Je m'appelle Major. Et vous êtes?"_

_Ookami: "Je suis Ookami et je suis pressée donc au revoir."_

Je me fis ainsi mon premier ami depuis mon départ. Je compris rapidement que malgré sa stupide gentillesse, Major était plutôt fort. Je décida d'en profiter pour devenir plus forte moi-même grâce à son aide.

Mais un jour, alors que mes pas m'avaient conduit à la plage bordant la Mer d'Asse, un pichon pressé bouscula mon pauvre Scaro dans l'eau. Ce dernier ne sachant pas nager, il se noya sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Je ne pu récupérer de lui que son fantôme, qui encore aujourd'hui pourrit dans mon coffre de banque...

Après cet incident, je sentis que mon coeur se noirci. J'eu envie de détruire tous ceux qui semblaient heureux autour de moi, c'est pourquoi je m'enfui loin de ma vie de d'habitude, abandonnant ma canne à pêche derrière moi.

Je courru longuement à travers les bois, les plaines, les montagnes... Pendant des jours, je parcourru des terres qui jusqu'alors m'étaient inconnues et j'ignorais totalement où j'allais.

Puis une nuit, je vis se dresser devant moi un mur noir comme le ciel sans étoiles. Une étrange chaleur se cachait derrière ces murs. Pas une chaleur confortable et rassurante, mais une terrifiante chaleur, paralysante, comme si le diable en personne vivait au délà de ces murs.

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps avant de reconnaitre cet endroit, une fois entrée dans la cité entourée de ces murs: Brâkmar, cité des démons. Je fut alors comme ensorcelée, je fis ce qu'il fallait pour devenir l'un des leurs, je devins un démon.

Bien décidée à me venger de ces foutus pichons, je retournais enfin à Astrub où je rencontrais de nouveau ce Sacrieur, Major...

_Major: "Salut ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu. __Où étais-tu passée?"_

_Ookami: "J'étais à Brâkmar. __Je suis un démon à présent alors sors-toi de mon chemin..."_

_Major: "Un démon? Quel dommage... Vois-tu, pendant ton absence j'ai créé ma propre guilde !"_

_Ookami: "Han ! T'as trouvé une Guildalogemme dans les entrailles d'un horrible monstre après un dur combat où tu as failli perdre la vie??"_

_Major: "Heu non... Je l'ai... achetée..."_

_Ookami: "..."_

_Major: "Bref, j'aimerais bien un ou UNE pêcheur/pêcheuse dans ma guilde"_

_Ookami: "... Comment s'appelle ta guilde?"_

_Major: "Seed."_

_Ookami: "C'est hors de question."_

_Major: "Mais heu. Pourquoi?"_

_Ookami: "Bon, je vais réfléchir."_

_Major: "C'est cool mais heu... __On accepte que les neutres ou Bontariens."_

_Ookami: "C'est hors de question."_

Cette conversation dura quelques heures encore et j'accepta finalement d'intégrer sa guilde quelques temps pour me faire une idée.

Mais je devais avant tout me débarasser de l'être démoniaque qui m'habitais à présent. Je me rendis donc à Bonta pour rejoindre leur rang. Le voyage fut long mais ça en vallait la peine. Contrairement à Brâkmar, Bonta dégageait une fraicheur agréable dû à ses quelques rivières. Ce fut avec honneur que je passais le test pour devenir Bontarienne.

Une fois mon âme, mon coeur et mon être purifiés, je retournais sur mes pas pour rejoindre la guilde Seed pour la première fois. Et je ne le regretta pas. Je fis de nombreuses rencontres agréables comme Smoochy, fiancée de Major, Anar-chaud et sa femme Nasuka, entre autres. Ça dura quelques mois et je me sentie ridicule car il s'agissait d'une guilde d'artisants et je débutais à peine dans un seul métier. Je me promis de devenir plus forte et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses avant de revenir parmis les Seed, que je quitta donc.

Ainsi commença mon entrainement intenssif et je peux vous garantir que les poissons en on souffert.

Après me sentir enfin prête à apprendre quelque chose d'autre que pêcher, je décida de me lancer dans la poissonerie. Je pu enfin faire de bons petits plats avec les poissons que j'avais accumulés, en me servant de bons ingrédients, comme du citron ou du sel.

C'est à peu près à cette époque-la que j'eu finalement des nouvelles de ma soeur. Elle était devenue une grande paysanne d'Astrub et allait bientôt se lancer dans la fabrication de pains. Mais elle semblait avoir quelques problèmes avec les monstres rôdant dans les champs. En effet, en tant que Féca, elle était doué pour se protéger mais pas pour les chasser et ses champs en souffrait grandement.

Je lui ai donc prêté main forte jusqu'à ce que tout soit tranquille.

Nous avons bavardé longtemps ce jour-là, elle semblait vouloir devenir plus forte pour prouver sa valeur. C'est ainsi que nous décidâmes de nous entre-aider, en combattant ensemble et en partageant nos objets et Kamas.

Puis vint mon deuxième familier, un chacha noir qui avait été abandonné dans une poubelle... Mais je ne pouvais m'en occuper malheureusement, malgré le poisson que j'aurais pu lui fournir. Je décida donc de le confier à Major, ce dernier étant devenu éleveur de nombreux types de familiers. Je savais qu'il saurai faire attention à mon chacha, qu'il en prendrai soin jusqu'à ce que je puisse le récupérer... Je fus bien bête...

En effet, le jour où je voulu le récupérer...

_Ookami: "Yooo ! Dis, tu sais le chacha que je t'ai confié il y a quelques mois? __Tu peux me le rendre, je peux m'en occuper maintenant."_

_Major: "Heu... __Quel chacha...?"_

_Ookami: "... Bah tu sais, le chacha que j'avais trouvé dans une poubelle."_

_Major: "Je m'en rappelle pas..."_

_Ookami: "... Bof, pas grave, tous les chachas se ressemble, files m'en un, n'importe lequel."_

_Major: "Je... Je les ai tous vendus y'a quelques jours..."_

_Ookami: "QUOÂ??! Salaud !! MON CHACHA, LE MIEN À MOI, #%&!!! *censuré* !! *biiiiiip*_

_Major: "Désolééé ! *aïe* Je te rendrais un chacha full intell *ouille*_

_Ookami: "Naaan ! __Je veux MON Chacha ! Ouiiiiiin !!!"_

Je suis partie en pleurant ce jour-là...

Bref, le jour suivant je me suis rendue à Bonta, à l'hôtel de vente des animaux avec la Naine, pour qu'elle se choisisse un compagnon pour son aniversaire... Que je devais payer, évidemment...

Alors qu'elle observait toutes ces petites bêtes avec attention, Major débarqua... À croire qu'il n'avait pas assez ramassé le jour d'avant.

_Major: "Heu salut... Je m'excuse pour ton chacha... __Tiens, voila un cadeau."_

_Ookami: "J'veux pas de tes cadeaux ! Meuh?"_

Une boule de plumes orange munie d'un bec et de deux grosses papattes me sauta dans les bras.

Major: "C'est Fiou, un Bwak feu que tu pourra nourrir toi-même avec ces graines."

Il me tendit un petit sac de graines alors que je regardais encore cette bouboule de plumes.

_Ookami: "Fiou... Pffff, quel nom pourri ! Je vais l'appeler Major, pour me rappeler pourquoi je l'ai eu !"_

Et c'est ainsi que Fiou Major devint mon troisième familier et que je pardonna le chef de la guilde Seed.

Ce jour-là, Tite-Naine me força à lui acheter un petit chienchier noir du nom de Bouli, en disant qu'il lui rappelait sa grande soeur... ah ah ah...

Il lui rappela tellement sa soeur qu'elle le laissa mourir peu de temps après... Elle trouva ensuite un chacha dans l'atelier d'alchimie d'Astrub qu'elle laissa mourir également. Après ces tristes histoires, ma petite soeur se lança dans l'élevage de Bworky et jusqu'à ce jour, aucun n'est encore mort. Quel miracle...

Quand à moi, après de longues heures à cuisiner, je décida qu'il était temps de me trouver un troisième métier. Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, à part les poissons, pas grand chose ne me passionnait. Je demanda donc conseil à Nasuka, à présent veuve mais toujours trésorière de la guilde.

_Nasuka: "Bah tu pourrais devenir alchimiste, comme ça tu sera totalement indépendante."_

Inventer de nouvelles recettes de poissons en y ajoutant des herbes cueilli grâce à des talents d'alchimiste, cette idée me plu et je suivis donc cette voie.

Quelques mois de plus passèrent et j'eu un jour la visite d'une ancienne amie...

_Kamatari: "Hey ! Ookami, ça faisait longtemps ! __J'ai vu ton nom dans la liste des Bontariens qui ont rejoins nos rangs. Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir retrouvée ! Tu te souviens de notre rêve? Toujours partante pour le réaliser?"_

Kamatari, chose pas du tout surprenante, était devenue mineuse et parcourrait depuis longtemps les mines d'Amakna, retournant à Bonta de temps en temps. Elle se joignit donc à moi et ma soeur et je lui offrit en cadeau de bienvenue un Minimino du nom de Bilo. Kamatari s'attacha énormement à lui.

Elle tenta de créer une guilde qui formerait des membres à aider les aventuriers les plus faibles, mais ce projet tomba à l'eau car elle ne comprennait pas le language des nouveaux aventuriers.

_Kamatari: "Ça veut dire quoi 't 1 naabi'?"_

Bref... Le temps passa puis Major me proposa de réintégrer sa guilde, en échange d'une épée pour Kamatari. Cette dernière me força donc à accepter... C'est ainsi que moi, ma soeur Tite-Naine et Kamatari, nous rejoignîmes définitivement la guilde Seed. Cette dernière avait perdu beaucoup de ses membres. Seule Nasuka était restée et il y avait un nouveau depuis la dernière fois, du nom de War-og.

Ce ne fut que récemment que Kaadhem, le frère de Kamatari, nous rejoignit également. Contrairement à sa soeur, qui était d'une naïve gentillesse, Kaa était grognon et ne se laissait pas faire. Se sentant faible, il voulait fabriquer les meilleurs outils et les meilleurs équipements pour devenir fort. Il fut donc accepté dans la guilde également.

De nos jours, je pratique mes trois métiers avec plaisir et je combat des monstres avec Major le plus souvent possible (en espérant me le mettre dans la poche prochainement, maintenant que Smoochy n'est plus là...).

Ma soeur est une paysanne et boulangère reconnue (de ses Bworkys, évidemment) et débute dans la fabrique d'arcs.

Kamatari, après avoir testé sa force sur de la pierre, elle la teste sur du bois à présent. Étant très féminine, elle espère pouvoir se fabriquer des bijoux très prochainement.

Quand à Kaadhem, il a commencé par devenir forgeur de marteau grâce au bois et minerai que lui fourni sa soeur (et sous la demande du chef).

Bien évidemment, cette aventure ne se termine pas là, je dirais même qu'elle ne fait que commencer. Nous devenons forts et riches, doucement mais surement. Et peut-être bien qu'un jour, on réussira à réaliser ce fameux rêve d'enfance, pour plus ridicule qu'il puisse nous paraitre maintenant.

Quoi qu'il arrive, on abandonne pas.

Ookami


	3. Parfois, c'est dur

**Parfois, c'est dur...**

Il est 7h30 du matin quand j'entend ma soeur hurler dans la pièce d'en bas qu'elle part faucher à Amakna, comme d'habitude. J'ouvre un oeil fatigué, regardant vaguement la chambre de ma nouvelle maison. Elle est vide. Kamatari est très certainement partie depuis longtemps, elle a tendance à se lever à 5h pour « se préparer mentalement à devenir Bontarienne » ou une connerie dans le genre…

Je me lève avec une flemme qui m'est habituelle… voir un peu trop présente en ce moment. Mon petit déjeuner se fera en pyjama, je ne suis pas très pressée de sortir. Devant l'entrée, Kaadhem attache ses souliers, le regard dans le vide, avec son air de je-m'en-foutiste quotidien, très probablement dans l'idée d'aller fouiner dans les ateliers de tailleur ou autre cordonnier. Il sort, sans même m'adresser un regard ou un mot.

Après un soupir en pensant à cette nouvelle journée d'ennui, j'avale rapidement deux bonnes tartines de gelées de fraise sans même m'assoir, puis je retourne m'allonger sur mon lit, observant le plafond blanc fissuré de ma petite maison. J'essaie bêtement de me motiver à bouger.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je ne touche plus ma canne à pêche ou même mon hachoir. Même mes gants d'alchimiste trainent dans un coin plein de poussière.

Nouveau soupir.

Plus de motivation, plus d'envie, déprime... Que faire ?

Encore 1.800.000k à rembourser pour la maison et seule la Naine se bouge pour gagner des kamas. Aaah, gagner des kamas… ma grande passion à une époque… Mais même ça, ça me motive pas à bouger.

Je me décide finalement à bouger, ce n'est pas en restant posée dans mon lit que la journée va passer. Après m'être habillée et avoir posé sur ma tête mon fameux chapeau du couleur de ma robe.

Mes pas me conduisent rapidement hors d'Astrub, cette vieille ville est de toute façon pleine de gamins qui hurlent des idioties à longueur de temps de toute façon. Mais que faire ? Où aller ? Même voyager ça ne me tente plus.

Je marche dans la forêt, le coin des tofus, qui courent d'ailleurs tout autour de moi. Pourtant ça ne me sort pas de la tête… Tous ce que j'ai à faire, tous mes problèmes… Ils me hantent depuis quelques jours. Rien de bien compliqué pourtant, des trucs que j'ai toujours fais et que j'aime faire pour la plupart en fait ! Mais voila, la motivation n'est plus là, elle s'est envolé…

J'ignore la raison ou alors je ne veux pas l'admettre. Kamatari pense que c'est un soucis amoureux. Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison d'être malheureuse de ce que côté, du moins je pense, pour le moment… Ma sœur pense juste que je suis une grosse flemmarde. A-t-elle vraiment tort ? … Kaa, je m'en fiche un peu de ce qu'il pense.

Quand je me force à y penser, je n'arrive qu'à une conclusion, même si elle me parait encore un peu fausse : je suis faible… Je me sens inutile, nulle, un vrai boulet, que ce soit pour ma famille, mes proches, ma guilde… Je n'arrive pas à la cheville de la plus grande partie des membres du Seed. Je me demande même si je mérite vraiment d'en faire partie, surtout en ce moment, vu que je ne pratique plus mes métiers. Et puis…

Énième soupir de la journée.

J'aurais passé ma journée à penser à tout ça, une angoisse inquiétante envahissant mon être à chacun de mes pas, alors que je me perd à présent au fin fond d'Amakna. Le soleil se couche déjà au loin, il est l'heure de rentrer… pour recommencer demain une nouvelle journée de vide.

À mon arrivée, il est déjà tard. Kaadhem est assit à la table dans la pièce du bas, buvant une tasse rempli de je ne sais quoi. Il me lance un regard vide d'intérêt, puis je monte rapidement dans la chambre…

Encore un soupir…

Kamatari ronfle sur le tapis bouftou tandis que ma sœur fait de même sur le lit, occupant le plus de place possible… Bon, il me reste une solution…

J'ouvre le seul coffre de la maison et j'en sors une potion de foyer de guilde puis l'ingurgite rapidement. Comme prévu, certain d'entre eux sont là, en train de roupiller joyeusement, comme le nouveau par exemple. Henethor, un Pandala trouvé par ma sœur, alcoolos comme tous les Pandas.

Je m'installe dans le premier lit que je trouve et je tente de m'endormir la tête encore pleine de soucis. C'est dur de m'endormir sans verser des larmes silencieuses, mais finalement le sommeil m'emporte.

Y'a des moments comme ça, où rien ne va. Les raisons sont parfois stupides mais que faire quand elles nous hantent ? Passage difficile de ma vie, ça passera, surement grâce au soutient de mes proches… Mais c'est tout de même dur…


End file.
